


The Eleusis

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Medical, Mild Blood, Original Character(s), kanan is mentioned in past tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: Hera Syndulla has been sent to the Eleusis for medical reasons, and it couldn't be a worse time to be put on medical leave.This is basically my attempt to fill in the blank's on where Hera and the Ghost crew where in a new hope, because the ship is in Rogue one.





	1. Pains

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on archive of our own, please be nice.

The meetings where terrible and long, no one has seen or heard from princess Leia since the battle of Scarif. Everyone was on edge, a lot of great pilots, soldiers, and ships where gone. many of Generals, commanders, and few admirals have died. Every one was being tried in crash course military tactics. Hera was just thankful for what did come back, very few did. Many of her best pilots did not, and trying to train pilots who probably never sit behind any thing but speeders, but they where desperate. Now the added stress of the missing missing princess with the death star plans, if she even had them. The rebel high command and intelligence job was to find even a sniff of princess Leia.

"General, I think you need to go to bed." Said a lieutenant, from her station looking and sounding concerned. "No I'm fine." Said Hera, feeling the exhaustion roll over her, she hasn't slept well since Scarif, the whole nightmare of it kept her awake, finding the princess was the best hope they had. They were looking for the princess and her ship, there wasn't any way she had just disappeared from the face of the galaxy. Hera Syndulla was not going to leave until they find out what happened. "General," Said General Dononna from behind her, "I agree with Lt. Myers, you look like your about to pass out." Hera was about to object when Lt. Myers added," your also pregnant." shying away form what she add as soon as she said it, that was improper and rude. Hera wanted to fight them, she was pregnant, not sick or dead. She did not realize how hard it was for pregnant people in the rebellion, until she was pregnant herself. they where kept for a long as possible, treated with care until there expected birth week, and sent away for 6 months. The empire sent them home the moment it was confirmed, and they where expected to be back in four months. Just because she was, she was useful. But she sighed, She was too tired for this right now. "Maybe your right," Hera begrudgingly agreed, "see you in the morning." Dononna nodded and took over for her.

Hera made her way back to the Ghost, yawning as she entered her ship. The ladder was too much for her, she had been told not for her baby's and own health. So she took the lift. Hera made her why to her room, as quietly as possible for every one should be a sleep. She entered her room siting on the bed, her feet where swollen so taking off her boots was both the best and worst thing about her day. She then threw off her jumpsuit and crawled under the bed sheets, letting out a sigh of comfort. Hera held her stomach, the baby had quiet tonight, normally the baby was jumping on her organs. Especially her bladder. "What's wrong baby, keeping mama up boring now." She teased them, rubbing her swell. Hera closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The exhaustion was not helping, it was keeping her awake along with making her tired. She just laid there rolling around in her bed, she could not find a comfortable place. Hera was worried for the princess and her child, but she was tired. Just as she was drifting off ,a sharp pain stabbed her, shocking her awake. She nearly screamed as it stabbed her again, biting into her hand to muffle it.

\---------------------------

Alexander was laying in bed with Zeb, but he wasn't sleeping because of the stress of everything. He was a light sleeper on top of insomnia, some times it just took him a while to fall asleep. He tried to close his eyes and ignore Zeb's snoring, as he often did sence moving in with his boyfriend and sharing a bed. Alex tried to sleep but, The princess was missing. Last seen in sky above the battle, running away with the plans. Everyone was looking for her, both sides, he was trying his damnist to find her before the empire did. using every thing he knew to find her, all they got was that Vader's ship was looking for her as well. Also a lot of his friends died on Scarif, ones he made since joining the rebellion, we was morning them for there sacrifice. Alex was still morning the imperial way, quietly and without emotions. They trusted him when no else did, belived him, they knew what it was like. many of them former imperials like Alex. There memory haunting him. Alex knew this might be a restless night, he thought about getting up and making tea, maybe see Hera later in the night. The baby often kicked her in the bladder and was very active at night, so they often set up and drink tea together. The two where almost friends, both sharing insomnia and stress as there commonality. 

As he was about to get up his comm went off, Zeb made a grunting sound and opened one of his eye's. "Who is it?" asked Zeb as he was rolling over. "It's Hera." Alexsandr said opening the comm. "Maybe she needs help with...." Zeb was saying, knowing she was in high command, but was cut off by Hera's voice, the stress in it woke him. "Alex, go get the doctor!" Hera ordered, she was gritting her teeth in pain. worry and dread filled Zeb, him sitting up. You did not need to order Alex twice, falling back into his imperial training, he was up dressed and nearly out the door in less then a minute, when Zeb snapped out of it and was able to process what was happening. "Alex whats happening?" Zeb asked concerned, But knowing the answer. Alexsandr looked at Zeb with a serious look. "Why else would Hera need a doctor at this ungodly time of night." Alex nearly yelled, as Zeb scrambled to get out of bed and dressed. "I'll get Rex and watch Hera." Zeb called out as Alex left to get the doctor.

Out of all the times for this to happen, now was the time? Did the baby know something they didn't? Zeb through up a quick prayer up to Ashla as he went to Rex's door who was sleeping in Kanan's old room. 'THIS IS NOT THE TIME!' Zeb thought, banking on the door hard.


	2. Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little longer, hope you enjoy.

Dr. Tyne Antilles, no relation to Wedge Antilles, or many other Antilles. As Antilles was as common as soil planets and stars in the galaxy. Listened to Hera's heart rate and that of the baby. The medical droid was off to the side ready to assist if needed.  The doctor didn't like droids,  they only used them if necessary. As they thought they might, A pregnant women in pain, so brought it along. 

 Hera watched the doctor make a note in there pad, eye brows furrowed, then turn back to her. "So general Syndulla I can tell that you aren't in labor," Hera sighed maybe she could get some rest and be back on the floor in the morning. "But, your going to be soon, very soon." The doctor continued, waving the droid over. "How's the baby?" Hera asked touching her swell. They gave a small smile. "Your baby is fine, but both of you just need rest," the doctor said as the droid held out one of its arms.  " _Arm please general_." The droid asked, as Hera raised her arm. "It's a mild sedative, just for you to rest," the Dr. Antilles said as the droid stabbed her arm. Hera winced at the sharp pain, then feeling the liquid enter her vain.   "See you in the morning, until then, do not leave the bed unless to use the fresher." Hera jumped at that. "What?" Hera said more then asked.  "I'll tell your crew to bring you meals, I have to prepare your medical leave, Dr. AI was wrong on the birth week." Hera sit up she could not believe this, ready to jump out of bed. "What do you mean he was wrong." Hera demand. was her baby all right, is there some thing wrong with her or the baby.  "According to his estimation, you should give birth in five weeks," Dr. Antilles said reassuringly, best they could "But in mine you should have had it 3 weeks ago." Dr. Antilles continued, trying to get Hera to lay back down.  Hera felt the medicine starting to affect her, making her tired.  "Is my baby going to be alright?" Hera asked, almost scared, she waited the baby to be alright. Dr. Antilles gave a reassuring smile.  "Your baby is going to be alright, every thing looks good. There is no need to worry." Dr. Antilles said calmly.  Hera sighed, felling reassured, She finally relaxed, closing her eyes, and allowed sleep to take her. Dr. Antilles stayed until they felt like Hera was asleep and left.  Hera's crew was out side waiting for news. A lasat, there human lover,a clone, and a astromech droid. **_'Sounds like the start of a bad joke.'_** thought Dr. Antilles.

 They looked to Dr. Antilles expectantly, with concerned looks. Dr. Antilles looked at them with indifference, and aloud the tension to build.  "She's not in labor." Dr. Antilles said watching them sigh, and relaxing. "But," they tensed again, they missed this, "she can't leave the bed unless it's to the fresher, bring her meals to eat in bed." Dr. Antilles continued. "If the general is fine, why must she stay in bed." Asked the clone, Rex they believed was his name. "She's 9 months pregnant." The doctor said. Rex looking confused at that statement. "If she is fine, then why must she say in bed?" The lasat, Zeb, asked.  "She is heavily pregnant, and she could lose the baby." Dr. Antilles said.  Watching as they looked to them with looks of pure horror. this was a serious issue, and it should be taken seriously.  " Is there any thing else we can do for her?" Asked the human lover, Alexsandr.  "Make shore she eats healthaly and rest, I'll be back in the morning." Said Dr. Antilles. They turned to leave, but stopped and turn back. The med droid stopping short. "She is going to be fine, just call if there is any thing else." they nodded at the reassurance.   

\-----

 Dr. Antilles spent rest of the night going over Dr. Ai's records, the doctor had died months ago in a ship explosion, so Dr. Antilles had to check out to make sure everything was fine. So far the admin had found several mistakes, Dr. Antilles sighed.  **_'Where are they getting there doctors from.'_** They thought, skimming through the records in the file. The other admin was working on medical leave for General Syndulla, typing and correcting the spelling of doctors orders. They all had a long night, and there was more to go. "How much more of them." Dr. Antilles asked as the admin sent yet more files for them to review.  "Much more doctor." said the admin. Dr. Antilles sighed and looked over the other admins leave forms. Every thing looked in order, worded the right way, and be in shape. All the terms and abbreviations kept to minimum, having to explain what gravida was to much. Now to get high command to sigh it.  "I'll send it if you want doctor." the other admin said. "No, it might be better if they hear it from me, so I can explain it." Dr. Antilles said standing up and copying the form to there data pad, they needed to get away. "Make sure the admins after you go over the records as well." "Yes doctor." They said just off of Union. Dr. Antilles spent the walk thinking of all the doctors he had encountered in the rebellion.  Dr. Ai kept terrible records, Dr. Byll was forgetful old man, and there was one who was actually a vet.

  The rebellion was desperate but come on, they could do better. Dr. Tyne Antilles was a doctor in a med center on Chelley, before the Empire shout it down. Because it would be more convenient to have doctors in the factory. Before that too was gone because droids would send the PT back to the floor faster than an organic could. Only rear kissing doctors could stay, and other med centers had to let go do to funding.  Dr. Antilles joined the rebellion becomes of what they saw in the factories. The people with disconnected and severed limbs, torn flesh, and severe burns. They did what they could but they where told, "repair and send them back." Like doctors, nurses and Aids where droid repairmen, fixing a wire or lose bolt, and not medically trained in organic beings. The rebellion in some ways was like that as well, they just worded it differently.  Also the supplies where ordered by droids, not by those who actually knew what to get, not pre-programmed poo-doo.

They saw that a meeting was in session, everyone would be busy, at each others throats. The worst time to go in, so of course they went in. "The princess is the lest of our worries, we need to be prepared to evacuate the base if need be." Said one. " baa, don't be a coward. " said another. General discussion, the normal things they feel the need to debate about. There was Mon Mothma, standing still in chaos like the eye of storm, Dr. Antilles admired that in her.  She was the first to notice Dr. Antilles. "Hello doctor, what bring you here." She asked. The others seem to stop and watch. "Hello Senator." Said Dr. Antilles, feeling a little shy. They handed her the data pad, showing her the medical leave.   "It's medical leave for general Syndulla." Dr. Antilles said, then turned to leave. Mon Mothma read the leave form, eye brows furrowing as she skim read.  "Dr. Antilles why did you bring this in person?" She asked, it wasn't the normal action. "I needed it to get here sooner. " they said, feeling a bit stupid for doing it, just to get away form it all.  "What is she ready to pop?" One joked, some laughed at that joke. Others hid there laughs or smiles. A few others like Mon Mothma and Dr. Antilles didn't find it funny.  "As crude as that joke was the answer is yes." Dr. Antilles said, watching the room, "do to ethics codes I'm not telling you more."  "Is she healthy?" Asked Mon Mothma. "She is just exhausted that's all, I did order her to bed rest so don't expect her to be here, and if she is send her back." Dr. Antilles said, knowing Hera would try. "Thank you Doctor." Said Mon Mothma. She watched the doctor leave, and she turned to the high command.  "Let's discuss this." Said Mon looking over the leave form.

\-------------

 Hera did in fact sleep well, she got up to use the fresher. Only to be chased back to bed by chopper.  _"(You get back in that bed, Hera, now.)"_ Chopper bleeped, tone angry and worried. "So you listened to Dr. Antilles, huh?" Hera said laying back down. _"(Just relax Hera.)"_ Chopper bleeped again. Hera laid in bed, fallowing the doctors orders, then she laid there staring up at the ceiling.  All she waited was get up and do any thing else but lay in bed.  Hera was always a busy person on the mood, the pregnancy swelled up her feet and made her exhausted. She felt the baby move pushing a hand up against her stomach, she put a hand over the small hand, feeling the baby press up. "Hey baby, mama was worried about you." Said Hera. She did worry for the baby, like how is she going to raise the baby in this galaxy. Hera wanted Kanan to be here, she felt alone, now a baby. She loved and hated him at the same time.

 The door to her room was knocked on, so chopper opened it so Hera didn't have to get up. It was Alexsandr. _"(Did your lasat make this?)"_ Chopper asked as Alex come in. "No I made it chopper." Alex said. _"(Good Hera likes your food.)"_ Chopper bleeped.  "Chopper go check on the princess meetings, see if there is anything new." Hera told chopper. The droid looked to her, as if she was serious. Chopper didn't want to leave.  "Don't worry Chopper, I'll watch her." Alex said with a smile. _"(Alright.)"_ Chopper bleeped and rolled away, bleeping at him to keep her safe.  "He seems worried about you." Alex noted, handing Hera the try.  "He always have been." said Hera takeing the try and looked over the food. Local fruits cut small, a bowl of gruel with eggs, vegetables and some tea. "Looks good a Alex, thank you." Hera said taking a sip of tea. "Your welcome Hera." Alex said turning to leave.  "Can you stay please, it's really boring." Hera asked, "Also to appease chop". Alex agreed and stayed.  The two talked, like they did when insomnia and stress kept them awake.   "So dose Zeb keep up with his snoring?" Hera asked taking a bite of fruit. This kind of talking was new to them, they don't talk about it. "At first it did, but now I find it kind of comforting." Alex answered with a small smile. Any one with seance could see the two loved each other. "So you and Kanan where together, why did you two sleep separately?" Alex asked, almost shy about it. Hera thought for a moment, taking a sip of tea. what could she say, i was obvious that they where now.  "If Kanan was here, he would say it's because I snored and sleep talk," Hera joked, but she did, Alex smiled a little, " But he isn't,  it's because he had terrible nightmares." Hera reminiscing.  Kanan had nearly hit her one night, trying to to wake him, since then they slept apart. She then remembered she was angry at him, and the thought of it made her upset.  "Let's talk about some thing else." She said changing the topic.

\-------  
 Dr. Antilles recorded Hera's heart rate and blood pressure, and the heart rate of the baby.  "Every thing looks good, better than last night by a little bit." Dr. Antilles said with a smile. Hera let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, the baby was fine, but it still worried her. "So doctor, how much more of this," Hera asked good naturally, "I don't know how much more I can take." Hera wanted to bet let back into action, any thing to leave the bed. Even all she had to do was sit in a repulser chair in the command room, she wanted to do something other then lay in bed and get feed bits and pieces of information about the princess.  Hera needed to do something she was useless in bed, just until her medical leave was approved. doing something to the last millisecond, if it was possible. 

  "I put your medical leave in, in person, so it could be any time now." Said Dr. Antilles checking her temperature, "I still order you to bed rest, so don't leave your bed." Hera rolled her eyes, she tried. Just then the door opened, chopper and Mon Mothma stud on the other side.  "Hello senator." Hera said siting up. "Hello general Syndulla." Said Mon Mothma. Chopper rolled in taking his spot, to observe. "Senator," Dr. Antilles said standing up form there chair. "How are you?" Mon mothma asked Hera with a smile. "Other then feeling useless, I should be fine." Hera answered, hoping that Mon would help her. She needed to be out there, force, Hera felt useless form her bed. Mon smiled understandingly, she knew what Hera was going through, she had a child once herself. "I'm know what you mean Hera," said Mon, " I here to order you to medical leave, effective immediately."  Dr. Antilles smirked and turned to his data pad finding the medical leave signed and notarized. Hera understood and took the orders, its all she chould do now, she had tried. "Of course senator. " Hera said not happy about it. "Dr. Antilles do you have the coordinates to where your wanting to send Hera." Mon said. "Of course, the Eleusis," said Dr. Antilles, "it has the best maternity ward of any medical frigate in our fleet." Mon nodded. "Good, thank you doctor." Said Mon Mothma "Please do well Hera, I hope you a great recover." "Thank you senator." Said Hera, watching the senator leave, then looking to the doctor, " send them to Rex, he'll take us there."

"Of course." Said Dr. Antilles, doing just that.

 Hera laid down, she felt even more useless now. she had tried, now Hera was Being sent away and she felt some thing almost like betrayal. To herself and the rebellion. She was needed here, force she felt helpless. The baby moved again kicking her. Hera had a thought as she placed a hand on her swell. there was more to think about, there was her baby now to think about.  Her baby, Kanan's baby, there baby.  **_' **I** hope we get to meet soon.'  _** Hera thought to her child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fact, I'm a trained and licensed in medical administration.
> 
> Dr. Antilles is agender and use they/them pronouns.


	3. arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one, hope you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like.

The Eleusis was in the ring of a gas giant, hidden in the rock and ice. If the empire was looking, they would have a hard time finding friget.   It took the ghost a day to get there, because of jumping from one spot to another, making shore that they went being fallowed. once there, it took an hour in admin, signing documents and having health checks.    Hera had gone to labor and as they were taking her to her bed, so they had rushed her to a different room.  Hera was siting in birthing chair, she had wanted a natural birth with midwifes. droids did not have the best tract record when it came to birth, that was why they had sent her away. doctors mostly used medical droids as more of a assistant, less of an nurse and more as a walking med-kit. Hera at the moment didn't care for that, she was in pain.

Hera had been in labor for 7 hours, 7 kriffing hours, the pain rolling over her abdomen and uterus in waves. she felt her contractions become for frequent, so her midwife was checking her. The midwife, a twi'lek women, examined Hera's dilation, her hand was in a place. "Your ready." The midwife said, standing up, removing her gloves. "I'm what?" Hera stated, wanting a confirmation. "Your ready to give birth." The midwife confirmed, pressing a button on her scrubs. with in moments another midwife and a droid had came in, pushing a cart and a incubator. they put on paper gowns and gloves. "okay ms. syndulla," said the other midwife siting net to Hera, holding up her hand, "are you ready?" Hera took it and nodded. "okay, push." she instructed.

\------

"Your doing great." Said the midwife, in a comforting tone. Hera had no idea what the hell she was saying, she felt like there was star ship trying to squeeze out of her. she waited Kanan to be there, the baby was his too.  "Just a little more." Another midwife said, holding Hera's hand. She took a deep breath and pushed, screaming through her teeth.

 "Oh I see the head." Said the midwife, excitedly. "The head?" Hera asked voice horse from screaming. "Yes Ms. Syndulla, just a little more." Said the other. Hera took a breath and pushed, screaming form the top of her lungs, then feeling relief as the baby came out. After a few moments the room filled with shrill crying. Hera felt calm wash over, the baby had made it, they where here.

"It's a boy." The midwife confirmed. Then they laid him on her chest, he was a little thing, Covered in birth fluid and her blue blood. "Hello." Hera said feeling tears in her eyes, she held her son for the first time, kissing his little head. "What's his name?" Asked the midwife. "Jacen...Syndulla." Hera said tiredly. "Can I clean him up?" Asked the midwife. Hera nodded, and they picked him up. Hera watched as they took her son away to run test, to see it he was healthy and if had any problems. The other midwife stayed until the placenta came out, and just in case if there was hemorrhage. Hera felt exhausted, so the droid carried Hera to a bed. "Rest Ms. Syndulla, you had a few hard hours." said the midwife.  "when can i see my son?" Hera asked, sinking into the bed. "after all the test, after he'll be nice and clean." the other midwife said. Hera didn't say any thing else, and feel a sleep.

\------

Hera held Jacen in her arms, he was a tiny thing, twi'lek babies where smaller then human, but he was bigger then that. Now that Jasen was cleaned, Hera can see that He had ruddy skin, with flecks of green on his shoulders and thighs. His ears where pointed tipped in green. Hera did her research on twi'lek/human hybrids, as both species feal into the breed able along with theelins and zabraks. There was also a few in the rebellion, some where twi'lek passing, some looked like both, then there was one's who where human passing. Hera kissed his head, he opened his eyes, and she felt her heart crush in side her chest. Jacen had his father's eyes. Hera felt her eyes sting, but she held off from crying, she will not cry here.

Jacen was healthy, he wasn't deaf which was conman for twi-lek/human hybrids. Especially in human passing. He didn't have any chance for stubby lekku syndrome, or a false lekku syndrome. Like the only thing wrong with him is that he was dual blooded, meaning his blood read off as two separate blood types. Human AB- and twi-lek V-, both blood types did not have pathogens, so it could be read as similar blood. Just in case of emergency he'll be needing both blood types, or hybrid blood that matched. Hybrid blood was purple, and his a healthy purple.

Hera's door opened and she saw her father timidly come in. She smiled. "It's a boy," said Hera, "no girls to continue the line." Cham let out a laugh and strolled over to pear at his grandson. "A good child, he'll just have to marry well." Cham joked. Hera laughed at that. The two hugged, careful of Jacen. Twi-lek's where Matrilineal-Patriarchy, women where expected to find good husband's, to run a home and to give women children. That was why Jacen had her name and not Kanan's. 

Cham held Jasen, shooing Hera's suggestions about holding new borns. Saying he knew how to hold babies, he has held many of them. "What is his name?" Cham asked looking down at his grandson. Hera smiled. "His name is Jacen." Hera said watching cham look at her with a confused expression. "I named him after nerra." Cham simply nobbed and looked down at his grandson. "He is going to be an amazing child." He said as The door opened again. Sabine was leading the crew in to the room, the midwifes letting in other people besides family. She headed to Hera throwing her arms around the woman. Hera squeeze Sabine tightly.

"Hi Sabine, it's so good to see you." Hera said, laughing with a large smile. "Want to meet your brother?" Hera was Sabine's mother, like it or not.

"You know I do." Sabine said. Cham carefully passed Jacen to Sabine, who corrected her about holding the baby. "Hi there," Sabine said with a smile, "what's there name?"

"It's Jacen." Said Hera smiling. Sabine held him for a few minutes, before passing him to Rex. The clone just looked down at the infant, unsure of what to do. "Hello." Rex said as the baby let out a yawn. he quickly passed the baby to Zeb, who held him as instructed. "Hi Jacen, i'm your uncle Zeb." said Zeb, smiling. Then passing Jacen to Alex. "I guess then i'm your uncle Alex." said Alex before passing the baby back to Cham, who gave the baby back to Hera.

 "where's chopper?" Hera asked looking around for her droid. "he's listening to rebellion and imperial broadcast, seeing if any one has seen the princess." sabine said. hera sighed, chopper would tell her if there is any thing.

  _'what could happen.'_ everyone thought, unknowingly chopper was rolling at high speed to tell them about Alderaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twi-lek's look to be Matrilineal-Patriarchy, a culture where women are expected to find good husbands to run a home and to give women children. That was why Jacen has Hera's name and not Kanan's. 
> 
> matrilineal means it fallows the mother line, because Cut married his wife and took her name, that also means Cham married into the syndulla family. But men still run things, like ryloth's senator is male and so is cham, as there both political leaders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to feel in the blanks of what happened. the Ghost is seen in rouge one, but no one is even mentioned in a new hope. I know that is because a new hope came out in the 70's and swr & rouge one in 2010's. but i'm trying. 
> 
> I called this fic 'The Eleusis' after the town, which is named after the Greek goddess of child-birth. So bit on the nose, with my title.


End file.
